<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could use some healing soon, before I lose all feeling soon by silvermadi (Orientation)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211741">I could use some healing soon, before I lose all feeling soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi'>silvermadi (Orientation)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hemingway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fabio is Triggered and needs some relief, Face-Fucking, Kinda, M/M, Majid has never talked this much in his life, Majid is taking care of fabio this is a promise, Porn With Plot, brief mentions of football (the european aka the valid version), communication is key consent is sexy and i will die on this hill, gentle throat holding, i am incapable of doing something else, this is a thigh appreciation fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an arms deal goes sideways, Fabio has trouble coping.</p><p>He's very lucky Majid is always willing to indulge him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabio Cannizzaro/Majid Zamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hemingway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could use some healing soon, before I lose all feeling soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this came to me one morning then proceeded to take 20 years of my life.</p><p>I'd like to thank Toni for allowing me to scream and reading it over for me.<br/>Also thank you to Selena, who rightfully called me out asking about healthy coping mechanisms, to which i answered that this is Fabio and Majid and they'd probs never heard of those before. (but y'know kids, not encouraging this in the slightest)</p><p>@ the tog discord. Y'all are heathens look at what u made me do.</p><p>Title is from Nothing but Thieves - Phobia</p><p> </p><p>(please be aware of the tags! If this is not your thing, you can absolutely skip this one! &lt;3 )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't trust this," Majid had said, minutes before they were about to leave. "It's too damn vague, the meeting place too exposed. Are you sure you need to be there?"</p><p>Fabio had waved him off, using his hands instead of replying verbally. He’d been feeling nervous too, and while he had counted on the coolness of Majid, the fact that his boyfriend (<em>boyfriend!</em> Fabio still wasn’t used to thinking of Majid as such, much less being able to call him that out loud) was now voicing his concerns only added to the sense of doom that had been hanging over Fabio since earlier that morning. </p><p>
  <em>Majid is right, something’s off.</em>
</p><p>Nunzia had reached out to him earlier that week, asking him if they would consider being present as her second at this big arms deal that was going to take place just outside of the city. She needed the extra muscle, she’d said, and it wouldn’t hurt if Fabio could be there as well, since their combined reputations should give them a major advantage in the negotiations that were planned to be had on the spot. </p><p>Fabio, after consulting with Majid, had accepted but had asked for full details. He should’ve backed out then and there, as Nunzia had given him a slightly nervous look. </p><p>“They’ll text the details one hour before delivery,” she’d said. “They’re very anxious about their arms being stolen or confiscated by police, so they keep moving it around.” </p><p>Majid had looked sceptical at that, but the deal was rumoured to make them millions. They could buy off the weapons quite cheap, and sell them for four times the buying price. While Fabio’s gang isn’t involved in dealing in arms, Nunzia had promised him a cut of 40%. </p><p>Another clue he should’ve refused. If Nunzia had been certain of her shit, she would’ve offered much less. But even Majid had whistled appreciatively at the number, so they’d both shoved aside their hesitations about this whole ordeal and accepted. </p><p>“I’m sure it will be fine,” Fabio had said, accepting the duffel bag Majid shoved into his arms, filled to the brim with weapons of their own. He'd thrown it on the back seat of the car before slamming the door shut. Turning around, he was met with Majid holding out a bullet proof vest.</p><p>"It would be a shame to see your suit damaged," Majid had given him as an explanation, eyes roving over his outfit which consisted of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. "I fully intend to take it off of you tonight."</p><p>He normally didn't dress this formally, but Nunzia had asked him to so he'd indulged her. He'd thrown on the vest with an eyerol and shook on his jacket over it, not really hiding the vest when it was buttoned up but Majid had looked just that much calmer that Fabio had decided it was worth it.</p><p>He's glad for it later, because it all went to hell not even five minutes in. Neither Majid nor Fabio know exactly what went wrong, only that they were flanking Nunzia on either side, the volunteers of Fabio's gang at his back, armed to the teeth and keeping watch. They'd mingled with Nunzia's men, forming one united front.</p><p>"Our numbers must have spooked them," Majid says, gripping the wheel tightly and flooring the gas pedal, swearing in a mix of Dutch, Italian and English as he has to swerve to the other lane to avoid colliding with the car in front of him in his haste to put as much distance between them and the meeting point. He's currently going 110km/h and still gaining speed. "Or they had someone new with them, I don't know what else it can be."</p><p>"That motherfucker just started shooting," Fabio says, still reeling from it a little bit, watching the landscape flash by and checking the side mirror to see if his men are still following in the two other cars. So far they seem to catch up with them, thankfully not being followed. </p><p>"I'm going to <em>kill all of them!</em>" he spits out.</p><p>"You're alright?" Majid asks, glancing at Fabio from the corner of his eye before he returns his focus back to the road in front of him, swerving lanes over the highway like a demon, somehow still gaining speed. "You aren't hurt, are you?"</p><p>"No, no I don't think so," Fabio says, but his voice is shaking and his hands have started to shake too. He wrestles a bit in his seat, trying to shrug his jacket off so he can undo himself of the vest, which makes him feel restricted and like he's overheating. Majid reaches out with his right hand to assist him.</p><p>"You?" Fabio asks, out of breath and wanting to be distracted.</p><p>"No, I'm not hurt," Majid answers and his expression softens a bit as he looks at Fabio. "Just very pissed off. I will go check on Nunzia in the morning, but I think she got away alright too, she was right behind us."</p><p>Fabio nods, relieved, but it doesn't make him feel much better. He's bouncing his leg in aggravation and he doesn't seem able to hold his hands still. </p><p>"I'll text her," he says, aiming for his phone buried in his pocket so he has something to do. Majid hums in approval. His text is answered almost immediately, confirming Nunzia is in fact okay, but several men of hers aren’t. He relays this information to Majid, who hums softly. </p><p>"We're almost at your place," Majid says, breaking the quiet and pulling Fabio away from his text thread to set up a meeting early Monday morning to discuss retributions and damage control. "Do you want me to stay the night?"</p><p><em>"Per favore."</em> He's glad Majid is offering to spend the night at his place, because Fabio cannot bear to be alone right now. This situation is a painful reminder of how dangerous his line of work is, and how easily things can go wrong. It's how he'd lost his father, to a similar situation that had gone just as wrong as this one. His dad, however, hadn't been so lucky to get away.</p><p>The memory washes over him like a tidal wave and is threatening to drag him under, and Fabio feels like his own skin is too small for him. He fights against it, focussing on the road ahead and checking in with their follow-up cars, making sure the two cars can keep up, while his hand reaches out to cover Majid's, who has his hand resting on the gear shift, fingers drumming restlessly. Wordlessly, Majid twists his hand and intertwines their fingers, both of them needing some physical contact to remind them that they are okay.</p><p>Except that Fabio isn't. They make it back to Fabio's safely, Majid parking the car on the driveway a little sloppily but not caring at all, jumping out of the car after the ignition is barely off, grabbing the duffel bag from the backseat while Fabio is hot on his heels, trying to unlock the door with unsteady hands, swearing up and down at the door and lock before he manages it. Majid locks the car and walks in after Fabio, immediately bolting the door behind him and sighing deeply. The tension seems to drain from him where he stands and Fabio is jealous of him, because he seems to be less and less tethered with every passing second. He manages to answer Majid's smile and kisses him back when he feels Majid's lips press gently against his own.</p><p>"I could use some relaxing," Majid says. "Wanna watch <em>de Klassieker</em> with me? They played this afternoon and I've been avoiding the score all day."</p><p><em>De Klassieker</em>, as the football match is christened in the Netherlands, refers to the matches between Ajax (Amsterdam) vs Feyenoord (Rotterdam), two of the biggest clubs and with the biggest rivalry. The situation got so much out of hand almost two decades ago that the supporters of the visiting team aren't allowed by law to come to both the match and the city in question when de Klassieker is played. Majid, who's a born <em>Rotterdammer</em>, doesn't keep up much with the Dutch football divisions, but always watches Ajax vs Feyenoord. "Out of principle," he'd explained when Fabio had asked him why he bothered watching these matches when he enjoyed rooting for Juventus these days, much to Fabio's dismay.</p><p>"Sure," Fabio manages to say, but his hands are still shaking and he hopes Majid doesn't notice. "Let me grab a cup of coffee, but you go put it on."</p><p>Majid quirks an eyebrow. "At this hour?" he asks, but lets it go when he sees the look on Fabio's face. "Alright. I'll be in the living room." Pressing a kiss to Fabio's forehead, he turns and goes into the living room, letting himself drop on the couch and putting on the TV, while scrolling on his phone to stream the match on the big screen.</p><p>Fabio wanders into the kitchen, hoping that the coffee will help him calm down. He feels off-kilter, a bit unmoored and he thinks it's an irrational thing, the both of them weren't even <em>hurt.</em></p><p>But what if Majid had been hurt? Fabio doesn't think he could live with himself if that would've happened.</p><p>He shakes his head at himself, trying to get his espresso machine to work but his hands refuse to cooperate.</p><p><em>'You hired Majid as your bodyguard in the first place!'</em> he tells himself sternly. <em>'The risk of getting hurt is kind of in the job description.'</em></p><p>"Stop being irrational," he mutters to himself, before he gives up on the machine with a frustrated sigh. He knows, deep down, that the coffee won't help him settle his nerves. Instead, what he needs is waiting for him in the living room. He needs a physical reminder that Majid is unhurt and that they both managed to get out okay. He wants Majid to ground him, pull him back into the present and to make him <em>feel</em> they're both unscathed.</p><p>Now that he has admitted this to himself, he's overcome with the desire to have it as soon as possible. He still feels like he wants to crawl out of his skin, so much out of it and his hands won't stop fucking shaking. He's not sure how to ask for what he needs, so he does what he always does - he'll initiate and silently hopes Majid is on board with whatever the hell it is he wants this time.</p><p>He's so caught up in his own inner dialogue and trying to rationalise his inner turmoil that he practically jumps out of his skin when Majid swears loudly at the screen. His heart is in his throat and before he can change his mind, he makes his way into the living room. Majid glances up with a soft smile when he approaches him, already half in motion to slide a bit more to the side to open up some room for Fabio to take place next to him (Majid had a habit to sprawl on every surface he takes a seat on, much to Fabio's amusement), but freezes when Fabio forgoes sinking down on the couch, instead gently pushing Majid's knees back apart and sinks to his knees between them, hands immediately fumbling with the belt.</p><p>He stills as Majid's hands cover his own and he hears his own name softly be called out. Glancing up, he's confronted with Majid looking down on him, gaze heavy. He opens his mouth, probably to ask him what is happening, but Fabio shakes his head.</p><p>"I need this," he manages to squeeze out of his throat. "I just <em>need</em>." And this is a point in which he is about to discover whether Majid is serious about them and whether he can handle all that Fabio is. He's incapable to specify exactly what he wants and a whine escapes when Majid just keeps staring, holding his hands and not moving. </p><p>He can see the exact moment it clicks, because his eyes go dark and his tongue darts out to swipe over his lips, and the grip on his hands tighten slightly. Majid nods at him, expression piercing and serious and Fabio feels <em>known</em>. </p><p>"Okay, if this is what you need," Majid says, voice rough and just like that, Fabio feels part of the tension that he'd carried drop off him, the part that was apprehensive of Majid denying him this. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, falling slightly sideways so he can rest his head against Majid's leg to try regaining control over his breathing, while he feels his hands being lifted, followed with the sensation of his knuckles being kissed. His hands are still shaking - Majid must have noticed.</p><p>"Let me help," Majid says, dropping Fabio's hands and he starts undoing his belt and the button of his pants, lifts his hips so Fabio can yank both his pants and underwear  past his knees in one motion.</p><p>Fabio is relieved to see Majid is at least interested in the procession of the night, because he's already half hard only from anticipation and Fabio's mouth goes dry. He tries to swallow past it a few times when he feels a hand in his hair, slightly scratching his scalp. </p><p>"Whenever you're ready," comes softly from above him and Fabio does not dare look because he's never been like this before with Majid. He cannot bear to see what lies in those eyes, letting Majid know he's at his most vulnerable at this moment. So he slides his hands appreciatively over Majids' thighs, presses them in so the shaking is no longer noticeable, fingers following the shape of the muscles.</p><p>"Wait," he hears and he quickly looks up. Majid gives him a soft smile, grabs one of the small pillows that lie on the sofa and gives it to Fabio. "For your knees," Majid says and his voice is impossibly soft. Fabio takes it and shoves it under his knees, giving a small smile in gratitude.</p><p>It doesn't reduce the shaking of his hands just yet, no matter how soft and thoughtful the gesture, and he's gone back to pressing them into the soft skin of Majid's inner thighs. He's warm, though, a comforting presence still looming over him but also just enough laid back so he feels safe. Majid has been there for him tonight, he's as safe as he can be and all he needs to do now is let go.</p><p>He reaches out, taking hold of the shaft and lazily, almost testily moves his hand up towards the head, then down to slide the foreskin back and Majid shudders, exhaling sharply. He pumps him a few times, rubbing his thumb over the head and flicking his wrist to play a bit with his grasp, patiently waiting until Majid is fully hard.</p><p>For some reason, he's hesitating, delaying what he wants to do most right now, holding Majid's cock around the base, foreskin pulled back to reveal the head and the precome already gathering there. He wants to wrap his mouth around Majid, wants to taste it desperately, but he can't bring himself to do it just yet.</p><p>Majid gives a small tug on his hair to get his attention. "Are you okay?" he asks, voice full of concern but still so composed and Fabio could cry in this moment. He looks up into Majid's eyes which are looking at him with such warmth in them that Fabio actually shivers.</p><p>He opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out except a slight whimper. Majid nods at him, leaning slightly forward so he can see Fabio better and hold his gaze. </p><p>"I understand that you need it, and I am willing to give you what you want. Please know I'm following your lead, unless you ask me to take over?"</p><p>Fabio sighs, relieved, and nods. This is something he can do. Something he needs.  </p><p>Majid gives him a warm smile and resumes his scratching over Fabio's scalp, while Fabio rests his head against Majid's thigh, enjoying the feeling.  "Okay, ground rules. If you can, I still want you to communicate with me. This is for you, not for me. So, one tap on my thigh means 'yes', two means 'no' and three taps is tapping out and we stop immediately. Understood?"</p><p>Fabio taps his thigh.</p><p>"Well done," he hears and he can practically hear Majid's smile. "Anything you need from me specifically?"</p><p>Fabio can feel the blush rising up from his chest, feels himself get warm but he's going to say it. He's come this far and Majid is still with him.</p><p>He can't bring himself to actually look at him, so eyes closed he braces himself and goes for it. "I want you to talk to me," he says, rushing through it. It stays silent and Fabio is ready to die in that moment, before he feels Majid's hand card through his hair once more.</p><p>"I will try to do that for you," Majid says, and this means the world to Fabio already because Majid isn't much of a talker. "What do you want me to say?"</p><p>Fabio swallows. "Tell me I'm doing good," he whispers.</p><p>"Of course, <em>baby</em>, you're already doing so well." Oh, how Fabio loathed hearing that nickname when it had been directed at Tessa, but now that Majid directs it at him, it sounds so much more warm, much sweeter. "Thank you for telling me."</p><p>Majid sighs deeply as he leans back against the cushions to give Fabio more space to move in, while Fabio resumes the movements of his hand, slowly jacking him off. Majid chuckles, softly swiping Fabio's hair back from his face so it won't bother him.</p><p>"Ready when you are, sweetheart," he says, already sounding a bit winded, and he releases Fabio's hair to give him his full range of motion back. </p><p>Feeling much more grounded now he's got some form of permission, Fabio brings his lips to the shaft, giving featherlight kisses to the soft skin of his cock while he works his way up towards the head. Majid swears above him, his hands resting on his own thighs, blunt fingernails digging into his own flesh the moment Fabio finally gets to wrap his lips around the head, tasting the precome on his tongue and groaning because of it. </p><p>He swallows him down, easing himself into it while his hand works around the base, moving down to slide his fingers appreciatively over his balls and Majid releases a startled laugh before Fabio hears a soft <em>bonk</em>. Concerned, he pulls off and looks up. Majid is sprawled out on the couch, his head having fallen back against the wall, giving Fabio an amazing view of his neck, the muscles and tendons standing out against the white of his shirt.</p><p>Fabio cannot help himself and he chuckles, which makes Majid lift up his head to look at him.</p><p>"Are you… laughing at me?" he asks, all faux indignation because Fabio can see the fun shine through his clouded gaze.</p><p>"You are rather entertaining," Fabio says and Majid lights up because <em>thank god, he's talking again</em>. </p><p>"Weren't you busy?" he says, quirking an eyebrow and <em>oh, is that how it is?</em></p><p>With a wicked gleam in his eye, Fabio leans back in and swallows his cock down as far as he can go. He can feel it hit the back of his throat, his jaw aching and he's fighting off the reflex to gag, tears filling his eyes. <em>He feels so good.</em></p><p>Majid freezes above him, head again lying backwards, his thighs trembling and his fingers digging in. That simply will not do so while Fabio pulls up for air, gasping it in but not really caring for recovering before doing it <em>again</em>, he grabs one of Majid's hands and brings it to his hair, while his other hand taps on Majid's thigh.</p><p>Immediately Majid tightens his hold, pulling sharply and Fabio releases a sharp exhale because of it. This is what he wanted, what he needed so much and he's so happy Majid is letting him do this.</p><p><em>"Jezus Christus,"</em> Majid curses, as he looks down and sees how ruined Fabio looks, so blissed out, blush high on his cheeks. <em>"Godver."</em></p><p>Fabio whines as Majid tugs his head back, spit dripping down his chin and some tears threatening to fall. </p><p>"You feel so fucking good, baby. You're taking me so well," Majid is rambling, praise falling from his lips as he guides Fabio back towards his cock, now openly weeping with precome. "You look beautiful, you are <em>amazing</em>. So fucking good for me.”</p><p>A hand on the back of Fabio's neck challenges him to swallow him whole, then applying pressure to keep him there and Fabio can't breathe, feels light as a feather because of it but can't hold off his gag reflex for much longer. He digs his hands in Majid's thighs, which are trembling with the effort to keep still, and pushes so he can push back against the hand on his neck. The pressure is immediately lifted and Fabio needs a moment, gasping for air and leaning away, head falling heavily against Majid's thigh once more while the first tears fall down his cheeks. The muscles are well defined and Fabio can feel them shift and tremble against his face, and he takes comfort from it.</p><p>"Shit, babe, are you alright? Was that too much?"</p><p>Fabio needs to blink away a few tears before he can actually see Majid, but he's met with a sight he's going to have burned into his memory for the rest of his life. His breathing is heavy, his chest is shining with sweat, sweat also pooling in the hollow of his throat and Fabio wasn't even aware he'd taken off his shirt but he's glad that he did. Fabio slides a hand appreciatively upwards over Majid's stomach, feeling the muscles tremble here too.</p><p>"Babe? Fabio, talk to me." Majid looks concerned, afraid he's taken it too far. He's softly carding his hand through Fabio's hair, but moves on to sweep his thumb lightly over Fabio's cheekbone, moving down to trace his lips, swiping the tears away.  It's a comforting feeling, the caress, and it helps Fabio focus.</p><p>"Perfect," he rasps out, looking up through his lashes. "I feel perfect." </p><p>His voice sounds absolutely fucked out and it feels a bit raw when he answers, but he means what he said. He finally feels like he'll be back on solid ground.</p><p>Majid is still looking at him with a concerned expression on his face, not really reassured by his words. "Are you done?" he asks, voice soft. "We can quit right now. I won't mind."</p><p>Fabio manages to give him a look that conveys his doubt on that statement and looks meaningfully down. "And leave you hanging like this? No, I am not done."</p><p>Majid snorts. "I have hands, you know," he huffs. "I can finish myself off and take a cold shower after. Truly, don't worry about me. Tell me honestly: do you want to go on?"</p><p><em>"Sì,"</em> Fabio answers, smiling a watery smile in reassurance and tapping Majid's thigh once. He doesn't wait for Majid this time. He mouths at the head,  tongue darting out to slide over the slit before he wraps his lips softly around it once more, humming slightly when he swallows and that's when Majid's hips stutter upwards, shoving himself deeper into Fabio's mouth and Fabio moans while Majid swears.</p><p>Fabio taps on his thigh, then hooks his hands underneath them to keep them up, all the while swallowing him down still. He whines involuntarily when Majid drops back on the couch. </p><p>"Shit, really?" Fabio taps him once again, having moved on to kiss the insides of Majid's thighs. </p><p>"Okay, okay, let's move a little," Majid mumbles, gently pushing Fabio away a little so he can move around a bit, create a bit more space for himself so he can move a little easier. </p><p>Fabio has bent down to undo his shoes, throwing them carelessly behind them somewhere to be able to fully free Majid of his pants and underwear, because they're becoming a hindrance to him. He also rearranges himself a bit, grabs a second pillow because his knees are <em>screaming</em> at him at this point and he shoves this one under his shins to relieve his lower legs, if only for a while. </p><p>"Alright?" At Fabio's nod, Majid reaches out. "Okay, come here, please." </p><p>Fabio lets himself be dragged forward, back in between his legs while Majid's fingers wind themselves in his hair, holding him for a bit of leverage.</p><p>"Place your hands on my legs, please." Fabio does as he's told and opens his mouth when Majid cants his hips forward, thrusts once in experiment into his mouth. "Can you still tap like this?"</p><p>Fabio flexes his fingers experimentally, digging in and tries it. "Yes, I can," he says after he pulls off. "Don't hold back," he warns.</p><p>"Only when you promise me to tap out when it's too much," Majid counters. "Not fucking around with this kind of shit. Keep your hands where they are." </p><p>And despite the fact that Majid is possibly just as ruined as Fabio, he sounds stern and in control of himself and Fabio has never been more grateful for having him in his life, but more importantly here in this position right now.</p><p>"I promise." He gets an approving smile in return and Fabio is <em>wrecked</em>.</p><p>"Good boy. You're doing great." Majid keeps talking to him while he starts thrusting up into Fabio's mouth, keeping his movements languid and measured to make sure Fabio can breathe around it.</p><p>Fabio's eyes fall closed as he allows himself to be fully swept away in the experience, nerves settling and mind going peacefully blank while his hands are still gripping Majid's thighs tightly, not daring to let go in fear of Majid stopping. </p><p>He lets Majid's voice wash over him like a comforting blanket, even though he has lost the ability to hear the words. It's a constant stream of words, grunts and moans, and it's music to his ears. Majid is still cradling his head in his hands, slightly tugging on his hair and it's so good.</p><p>He's vaguely aware of something liquid running down his cheeks and chin, but whether it is spit, sweat or tears he doesn't know and he doesn't care, because Majid is still talking to him and one hand has let go to cup his aching jaw, swiping it away with his thumb.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Majid's thrusts become erratic and deeper, his breaths more laboured and Fabio is dimly aware that he falls quiet, but his words are replaced with grunts and moans. It makes breathing that much harder, but Fabio doesn’t care, not even when he feels like he might choke on it. He feels Majid's legs tremble underneath his hands, and really it should've prepared him but it still takes him off-guard when Majid shoves in deep and comes down his throat. He doesn't quite manage to swallow it all, some of it dripping down the corner of his mouth as Majid withdraws, before Majid catches it on his thumb and gently places it in his mouth so Fabio can clean his fingers off.</p><p>His ears are ringing and no words are being registered just yet, but Fabio is slowly coming back to himself, worn out but deeply satisfied. He's still crying a little, small hiccups leaving his mouth and his vision is blinded by tears. Majid is leaning over him, though, running his hands over Fabio's head, over his cheeks, down his neck and over his shoulders trying to comfort him through it.</p><p>He is a sight, though. Majid is deeply flushed, sweat glinstering on his torso and if Fabio were to describe it the man looks like he's just run a double marathon. Part of him is proud of his results.</p><p>"I've got you, I've got you, c'mon up. That's it," Majid shoves his hands in the pits of Fabio's arms to try to lift him up after he's pulled his black boxer briefs back on, encouraging Fabio to move. Fabio tries to get his feet under him, but everything beneath his knees has fallen asleep so he stumbles but Majid catches him, twisting him around so he can lean back against his chest so he can cuddle him while Fabio comes down. </p><p>Fabio tucks his head in the crook of Majid's neck, enjoying the comfort Majid is providing while he focuses on calming his breathing down, his tears having dried up. One hand comes up to pet him lightly on his head, scratching his scalp, while Majid's other arm is snaked around Fabio's waist, keeping him close.</p><p>"Okay?" Majid asks him quietly, pressing a kiss to Fabio's cheek.</p><p>"Yes," Fabio whispers, content. He reaches up and kisses Majid softly, inhaling sharply as the hand leaves his hair to cup him along his jaw, Majid kissing him deeply, content. </p><p>They stay like that for a while, lazily exchanging kisses, waiting until Fabio has regained feeling in all his limbs and Majid has forced some water into him for rehydration, the little water bottle still standing conveniently on the side table from that afternoon so neither needed to get up to fetch some.</p><p>The hand that was around his waist reaches up to undo the buttons of his dress shirt blindly, and the cool air hitting his exposed chest and stomach make him shiver. Majid's hand starts roving up and down his chest, fingers toying with his nipples making Fabio moan into his mouth.</p><p>The hand on his jaw disappears as Majid works on opening his dress pants, hands involuntarily brushing over his cock and Fabio hasn't been aware just how hard he's been, how hard he still is and the whine leaves his lips before he can stop it. Majid pulls back from kissing him and looks at him with a piercing look.</p><p>"Let's take care of you, yeah?"</p><p>Majid wrestles a bit with his dress pants, trying to get them down enough that they're out of the way and Fabio huffs impatiently, lifting his hips and wiggling a little to help him out. Majid chuckles at him but manages to pull it down enough to free his cock from its confinement and Fabio shivers. He knows he's not going to last long, and it seems Majid isn't planning on dragging it out, bringing his right hand to his own face to spit on it, while his left hand, that damaged hand which still holds so much power, gently wraps itself around Fabio's throat, not squeezing but just <em>holding</em>, and isn't that both a grounding and wonderful thing to feel.</p><p>He moans deeply when he feels Majid's hand wrap around his cock and starts working on him in honest, doing all the things he knows Fabio likes, twisting his hand just right and just the right amount of pressure by tightening his fist. Fabio has his head thrown back, lying securely on Majid's shoulder and Majid is giving him sloppy kisses along his jawline until Fabio turns his head just enough so Majid can kiss his mouth instead, deep and filthy and so, so good. Fabio reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Majid's head, keeping him in place while the other holds onto Majid's left forearm. He doesn't bother trying to keep quiet, knowing Majid likes to hear him anyway and he's so damn close. </p><p>Majid, of course, can tell, because he breaks off kissing him, bringing his lips close to Fabio's ear, teeth grazing over the shell and Fabio feels a chill go down his spine.</p><p>"Come for me, baby. I've got you," Majid says, breath warm against his ear and Fabio tenses up, toes curling and calves locking up as he tips over the edge, eyes screwed shut and breathing hard as Majid works him through it, come spilling along his hand and on Fabio's abdomen. He whines high in his throat when it becomes too much, and he can feel the rumble of Majid's laughter through his back.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Majid asks as he lets go, softly disposing Fabio on the couch so he can get up to get a wet washcloth to clean them both up a bit before he'll maneuver the two of them to the bathroom for a hot shower. </p><p>Fabio hums, stretching out along the length of the couch and shooting Majid a lazy and satisfied smile when he gets back. He feels amazing, back on solid ground and worries forgotten. They can wait until after the weekend.</p><p>His eyes fall closed when Majid gets to cleaning him up and he feels the soft press of lips in his neck, followed by a stinging sensation when Majid bites him at the base of his neck towards his shoulder. Fabio laugs, pushing him off and glares at him. He gets a lopsided grin in return, showing off Majid's laugh lines around his eyes while his eyes itself twinkle at him. If Fabio's heart skips a beat, it must be from being so thoroughly fucked out.</p><p>He twists his head when the sound of the audience cheering filters in, the game still going but utterly forgotten by the two of them. He shoots a look at Majid guiltily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I totally distracted you from the match."</p><p>Majid glances over at the screen too, before shrugging. "We can watch it tomorrow after breakfast instead? Looks like we're losing anyway. Besides, I had something better to do," he smirks before kissing Fabio once more. Fabio arches up into the kiss, trying to chase when Majid unfolds himself back upright. He holds out his hand.</p><p>"C'mon. Shower, then bed." Fabio takes the outstretched hand, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up, pulling his dress pants back over his hips but not bothering with buttoning up. He allows Majid to tow him into the bathroom and under the hot spray after the faucet has heated up, and it is there that the sleep settles in his bones.</p><p>They shower in record time, drying each other off and stumbling along the hallway towards the bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. The two of them giggle like children while bumping against door frames, and Majid swears loudly when he stubs his toe against the foot of the bed while Fabio cracks up. They manage to slide into bed just fine, though, Fabio pressing himself against Majid because the man is basically a living furnace and sighing contently when Majid indulges him, spooning him from behind until he falls asleep, head nuzzling in Fabio's neck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finito</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: de klassieker is as messy as I described it. You can probs google about it if you want to know more. Tensions never run higher.</p><p>--<br/>once school business dies down a bit i will write part 3 i promise! Fabio will go back to his feral self and Majid will have no choice but to tag along for the ride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>